Something Wrong, Sir?
by supanaturalgal
Summary: I Hermione Granger worked for Draco Malfoy; as his personal assistant. And because it was a very busy day for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, we had time to ourselves... ONESHOT


**The inspiration for this came from and episode of America's Next Top Model. (S16E04) Enjoy, =)**

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize are not my own and belong to the wonderful JKR. Also **_**Fierce Roast**_** was a make up brand of coffee off of the reality show America's Next Top Model, I do not claim to have made up this brand of coffee nor do I get any benefits from it. Some line's spoken are also taken from the afore mentioned episode.**

I sighed and slumped down at my desk. Today wasn't a very busy day for the _Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. _Ironically no other than Draco Malfoy ran this apartment. You heard correctly, I Hermione Granger worked for Draco Malfoy; as his personal assistant.

I sometimes wonder whether he purposely begged his 'daddy' to get him this department. Just so he could torment me everyday. Unluckily, the both of us worked in the same room, so I had no choice but to put up with his snide comments and occasional sexist jokes.

You would've thought he'd have grown out of that, being two years after the war. But apparently you couldn't change ferrets habits. The only thing that had changed about Draco Malfoy, was the fact that he didn't find it necessary to call me 'mudblood' every chance he got. Maybe he was warming up to me.

Straightening up in my chair I flicked through some paper work that was due next week. There was a disadvantage to being me, I got through my work to fast and got left with nothing to do. Cracking my knuckles I reorganized my desk, making sure that none of the papers got muddled up; although that would give me something to do.

Shuffling the papers around on my desk, I noticed Draco glaring at me. Smirking to myself, I 'accidently' knocked some papers off my desk. They went flying around the room and I could practically hear Draco rolling his eyes at me.

Letting out and audible sigh I stood from my seat and bent over, gathering up the papers. I sat a stack on my desk and leant over again to pick the rest up. As I did so I had the odd sensation I was being watched. I turned my head towards the door, but there was no one there.

Shaking myself I finished gathering up papers. Or so I thought. Lying across the room, in front of Draco's desk was another paper. He had his head down and was probably working on something 'big'. Setting the stack of papers I had on my desk, I walked to the other side of the room and bent over. Almost instantly I had the same feeling as before. Someone somewhere was watching me. Turning my head to look behind me I saw Draco divert his attention to a page on his desk, scribbling something onto it furiously. I stood up, and walked back over to my desk. Was he staring at me?

Sitting down at my desk I placed the papers in front of me. Time to resort them. I spread them out in front of me, and then started organizing them by date and category. Shuffling the papers around I glanced back up at Draco.

He was sitting at his desk pretending to do something important. I rolled my eyes. He didn't have anything to do because he gave it all to me, I thought placing the now reorganized papers in the middle of my desk.

"Granger, make me a cup of coffee would you?" he asked, not looking up from his desk.

I rolled my eyes, was he seriously that lazy? The coffee was closer to him than what it was to me. But I obliged, didn't want to get fired for not making some coffee. "Of course" I said when he looked back over at me and impatient scowl across his face.

I stood from my desk and walked over to the bench and mini fridge. Checking the water in the jug, I stuck it under the tap and added some more, then flicked it on. Next I got down the _Fierce Roast_ and popped the lid. Grabbing a spoon I stuck it into the jar pulling out a level teaspoon I put it into his cup.

"How many sugars do you have?" I asked, putting the lid back on the Fierce Roast and grabbing for the sugar.

"One" he replied, looking up at me briefly.

I nodded my head and put a level teaspoon on sugar into the cup. Now all was left to do was to wait for the jug to boil. I leant against the edge of the bench and tapped my silver heels slightly. I look toward Draco and saw him tense slightly. I stopped tapping my foot and he relaxed.

This could be fun, I thought tapping my foot again. He tensed again and I stopped tapping my foot. Once again he relaxed. I tapped my foot again, but he quickly turned toward me and glared.

"Is it done yet?" he asked snidely placing his quill of the desk in front of him. I opened my mouth a snapping remark on the tip of my tongue, but the jug flicked off.

I smiled sarcastically and turned around to pour the water in his coffee. I bent over and opened the mini fridge, locating the milk I pulled it out and poured some into the cup. Chucking the empty carton in the bin I gave his coffee a stir and took the teaspoon out placing it on the bench.

Coffee in hand I walked over to his desk, placing the coffee in front of him. "Here you go."

I turned to walk back to my desk knocking something off of his desk as I went. It hit the floor and I immediately bent over to pick up the object. His quill. I heard him groan so I looked back up, the aforementioned quill in my hands. "Something wrong? Sir?" I asked, placing the quill on the desk in font of him.

He shook his head at me, and I turned to go back to my own desk. But then his hand reached out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to him. I squealed a little and looked at him, shocked. "Mr. Malfoy, are you okay, sir?" I asked again.

His hand was still around my wrist, I tried to pull away but his grip tightened. "Tell me about this coffee" he finally said, gesturing with his other hand for me to sit on the edge of his desk.

I stared at him. Was he serious? Or was this one of his 'jokes' that would end up with me fired. But as he still looked at me I cautiously sat on the edge of the desk, making sure he couldn't see up my black pencil skirt.

"I don't understand your question" I said, crossing my arms in front of me. Now way I was going to let him stare at my breasts either.

"Tell me about fierce roast coffee" he said again, lifting the cup to his lips and taking a sip. I looked at him baffled, what the hell did that mean? But he looked at me expectantly, like he knew that I knew what he was on about.

"I'm still at a loss. Any ideas?" I asked again. I was pushing his buttons, but I couldn't help it if I didn't understand his weird 'pureblooded' requests. Was this how they all treated their assistants? Asking them about coffee?

"Doesn't fierce roast coffee smell delicious?" he offered, taking another sip staring intently into my eyes.

If I look shocked, its because I am. Draco Malfoy watched muggle TV and memorized the lines? I smiled coyly, if this was how he wanted to play it. I uncrossed my arms and leant forward, "Doesn't the bold taste last _four times longer _then any other coffee on the market?" I whispered suggestively.

He let a groan slip and leant toward me, his eyes never leaving my body. I leaned closer, pressing my lips to his ear lobe, "Fierce Roast for when you need a quick perk me up" I breathed, licking his earlobe gently.

Before I knew what was happening I had been situated on his lap. And something sure had had a 'perk me up'. I wriggled trying to get comfortable on his lap. With his ever growing 'perkiness' I decided that staying still would be key. Or would it?

I wiggled my bum again, enticing another groan to escape his lips. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me into him. I leaned against him, my head lolling to one side, exposing my neck to him.

Within seconds he had latched his mouth to my neck. Kissing, nipping and licking it, and undoubtedly leaving tiny marks wherever his lips landed. I couldn't help myself, I moaned. No one had made me feel this good for a long time. Never in my wildest dreams did I think it would be Draco Malfoy.

His lips left my neck and I turned toward him. Honey brown eyes met icy gray-blue, each with their owns reason for their actions. But neither was willing to share them. I closed my eyes and leant toward him.

My lips melded with lips, and in an instant his tongue was in my mouth. My tongue swirled around his, fighting for dominance. All the while his hands travelled over my body, exploring each nook and cranny they could find.

They came to a rest on my breasts and I pulled away from our kiss. Once again his eyes locked on mine, silently begging for permission to go further. Were we seeing each other? Or was that irrelevant?

It was definitely irrelevant. I bit my bottom lip, and he took it as a sign to continue. His hands trailed down to the bottom of my blouse and slipped underneath it. I jumped at the coolness of his hands as they travelled back to their starting place. He let his hands rest there and brought his mouth back to my own. My tongue darted out, licking his bottom lip. He groaned again and I bit his upper lip. He slipped his hand under my bra and I gasped.

His cold hands had my nipples standing at attention almost immediately. I felt him smile into our kiss as his hands began to explore my breasts. I arched into his touch, inevitably deepening the kiss.

The sound of bells rang throughout the room, signaling the end of the working day. I broke the kiss and stood up, his hands slipping effortlessly into his lap. His eyes held a million questions as I walked back to my desk, gathering my purse. "Where are you going?" Draco called.

"Home" I replied, smiling. "It's the end of the day" I walked over to the door and opened it. Stepping out into the hallway I heard a loud bang from the room. Smiling I turned around and opened the door.

"Something wrong, sir?" I asked, sticking my head back through the doorway. He glared at me and I winked in return. I headed down the hall, saying goodnight to the other employees.

I could hear him behind me, his footsteps following my every move. I dashed around a corner and waited for him. His arms pinned my own to the wall above my head. Who knows, maybe he didn't have a reason to be frustrated after all.


End file.
